


Not So Independent

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Americans, Domestic Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, they’re Americans. But that’s not all they’ve got to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Independent

Wesley had been up for a while, reading quietly and sipping from a tumbler of whiskey so as not to disturb Spike. This time of year the sun didn’t go down until very late, so they used blackout shades on all the windows because Spike wasn’t going to stay asleep for that long. He ended up wandering out of their bedroom around seven in the evening. Wesley forgot completely about his book as he watched Spike walk into the room in nothing but worn, thin pajama pants slung obscenely low on his hips. He headed straight for Wes and leaned down to give him a slow, gentle kiss on the mouth - nothing heated or with intention of more, just a chaste kiss that heated Wesley’s cheeks and took his breath away for a moment. 

From the kitchen, Spike called out, “So, what are our plans for the evening, love? Celebrating or what?”

Wes was silent for a moment before asking, “Celebrating...Saturday?”

With a chuckle, Spike replied, “Independence Day, sweetheart.”

Shaking his head, Wesley couldn’t help but laugh himself. “I hadn’t considered it. It’s not a holiday we’ve ever felt the need to celebrate before.”

“Charlie made us both American citizens before we got married last year, remember? We’ve both been here long enough. We know what the traditions are. I just thought...I don’t know, it’s not a big deal, if you don’t want to…”

Wesley knew that tone, and he knew it well. He also knew Spike wouldn’t have even brought it up to start with if it didn’t matter to him one way or the other. “I don’t want to go out”, Wesley said, again eyeing Spike as he returned to the living room. He really didn’t want Spike to get dressed. “However, it’s just barely dusk. If you’ll stay away from the door, I’ll go and grill us something completely unhealthy on the balcony. Then once it gets dark, we’ll sit out there and watch the fireworks. How’s that sound?”

With a satisfied grin, Spike said, “Sounds like I’m glad I got hot dogs and potato chips while I was out last night.”

Wesley fixed his fond but exasperated look on his husband. “You planned this. And you’re going to make me eat hot dogs. And you really are American, aren’t you? _Potato chips_.” He leaned forward to where Spike was sitting next to him on the couch and caressed his cheek, smiling, then kissed him softly. “I love you so much, and you never, ever stop surprising me.”

Spike looked rather pleased with himself, with a hint of shyness from the praise. He’s gotten better with accepting it but Wesley wasn’t sure how long it would take before Spike would be able to just take a compliment and know he deserved it. 

So their night went on as planned; Wesley managed to choke down one entire hot dog (cut into pieces and slathered in dijon mustard), Spike ate three and almost an entire bag of _chips_. At the first popping sound, they moved out to the balcony, Wesley standing behind Spike with his arms wrapped around his waist, and watched the light show in the sky. 

“I know it’s called Independence Day for a reason”, Spike said after the big firework finale, “but I don’t mind at all that I don’t feel even a little independent. I’d be lost in this world without you, Wes, you know that?”

Wesley felt his cheeks flush again, and leaned in to kiss the side of Spike’s neck. “Don’t think for a minute that I don’t feel the same way, love.” Continuing to kiss Spike’s jaw and cheek and neck, he suggested they go inside and do a little more private celebrating. 

He’d really meant what he’d said earlier - Spike never stopped surprising him. It turned out to be one of the most unexpectedly lovely nights they’d had together in quite some time.


End file.
